Laughter, at a time like this?
by Fievel14nc
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, but here it goes. When all else in the world is going wrong and crumbling, what else can YOU do? Laugh and dance! Embark on the one night when Leah Cousland and all her companions just let loose and have fun.


**Okay, so this is my second fanfic. It may be a bit corny, but I thought of this last minute and thought how funny this would be to see it (well, read it). It is extremely short but I don't do to well on long stories, I tend to forget where I'm going with them. Anywho, I hope you enjoy R/R please. =)**

**I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age: Origins, even though I WISH I could. **

* * *

The camp was quiet. Everyone seemed so dismal and on edge. Leah looked at her companions one at a time. Each of them bearing grim faces. After obtaining each and every one of the last treaties, everyone knew that their last step of the journey was coming. It seemed so out of reach and impossible to imagine victory was within their grasp. The archdemon will be, by far the toughest foe. That thought alone brought chills to the ever-vigilant Leah. She was drug from her world to this one, without a clue as to what was going on. But one thing she has come to learn is no matter how dire the situation may be, companionship gets you through the trials. A thought occurred to her, it was silly, and she almost shrugged it off until she realized that now might be the perfect time to do this.  
Leah walked over to Lelianna, one of her closest friends that she has come to treasure dearly and asked, "may I borrow your lute for a moment?"  
Lelianna looked at her surprised, "uuum, sure. Would you like me to show you how to play it?"  
Leah smiled at her friend and shook her head, "no, I'll figure it out."  
Lelianna threw on a pouty face, "alright then."  
"But I'm going to need you in a second, once I figure this out, so stay put." Leah smiled again.  
Leah sat down with said lute and began strumming the cords, figuring out how to work the instrument to her liking. After a few failed attempts, she was able to get the tune she so desired and began singing. Leah knew she could not sing but her plan was working everyones heads turned towards her.  
"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, yeehaw. She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes, yeehaw. She'll be coming around the mountains, she'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. Yeehaw!" Leah's Mabari Sarg began to bark along with her tune.

She instantly stopped playing, looking to Lelianna who had a huge grin across her face. "Do you think you could play that exact tune while I sing it?"

"Look who you are talking to, of course I can, many years as a minstrel taught me that!"

Lelianna picked up where Leah left off. Leah leapt up from her sitting position and began singing again and dancing rodeo style in the middle of camp. She knew her companions must think she is crazy, but she needed the moment just as they needed it. Sarg began to prance and bark happily around her. Lelianna began laughing a bright and brilliant laughter. Wynne chuckled at the sight before and began clapping her hands along with the rhythm of the music. Zevran also began to chuckle at Leah's attempt to dance. Then came Alistair. Oghren looked at Leah, and began a hearty laugh. He took a quick chug of his ale and leapt in beside Leah, attempting to dance the way she was. Leah's smile grew wide as she kept singing. Zevran was also doing a little side-to-side movement with his head bobbing to the catchy tune. Leah looked to Alistair knowing he would be too bashful to join so she forced him. She grabbed both his hands one in each of hers and dragged him up from his sitting position.

"No I…I'm terrible at these things."

"You don't need to be so proper, if you know how to have fun than you have no worries, you do know how to have fun right?" She smiled up at him.

She hooked her arm in his and said, "do as I do."

She began skipping around him with their arms still hooked, he was still confused but seemed to pick it up really quickly. She began her singing again and was surprised when Zevran started to sing with her while shaking a tambourine. Her smile broadened and she unhooked her arm from Alistair and began prancing with Oghren, although his height next to hers was a complete disaster in the making he did not seem to mind. He actually ran with it very smoothly, only tripping twice due to his drunkenness. Both times Leah helped him up and they were both laughing. Leah could see Alistair had brought the elder Mage into things and they were just as lively as the atmosphere. But still there were others who were being very stubborn. She laughed and sang out of her little party and began jogging towards Morrigan.

Leah could see that Morrigan was trying her hardest to hide a smile. Even that cruel witch knew how to have a good time.

"Come on Morrigan, I know you want to," Leah grabbed for her hand and pulled her with her. Morrigan did not protest the pulling but did protest against the frivolity of the group that has become contagious.

"I am not about to dance around like a frolicking idiot!"

"Yes you are, and you're going to love it."

Leah's time in Ferelden had been a long and enduring time. Coming across Morrigan has been one of her biggest challenges. She knew that Morrigan was a tough cookie, but knew deep inside there was a person who longed for friendship. Leah was glad to call her a friend but sometimes her stubbornness knew no bounds. There was no way Leah was going to let Morrigan free from one night of enjoyment. She deserved it.

Leah finally reached the rest of the group with Morrigan in hand. She hooked her arm in hers and began dancing once again. Morrigan did nothing at first and said, "if I do this will you leave me alone?"

"Perhaps, but you have to do this until I say its over."

Morrigan groaned in annoyance, "fine."

Morrigan began dancing with Leah and she didn't show any signs of having fun until a few moments later. Finally Morrigan let her anger go and replaced her whole façade with happiness and care-free joy.

Leah, Morrigan, Alistair, Oghren, and Wynne switched every now and again always leaving someone out. Then Leah realized that this party is short one person, Sten. Leah knew she had a secret weapon against him that she had been saving for a while. She had actually forgotten about it until now. Leah jogged towards Sten who growled on her arrival. "I do not partake in such festivities. We have much bigger things to worry about, or have you forgotten."

Leah only smiled, "well that's a shame Sten, because I have these wondrous sweet crumbly things and I have no idea what to do with them. I think I'll have to throw them out." Leah sighed as she pulled a small bag of cookies out of her satchel. "Well I'll just go destroy these things real quickly and be on my way."

Sten's eyes went rigid, "if you have no use for them then give them here." He attempted to snatch them from Leah, but Leah being the rouge that she was easily maneuvered the cookies out of his grasp.

"Oh Sten, that's right you like these now don't you. Hmmm, I'll tell you what if you just sit near our little party I'll give you these cookies. You don't have to do anything, just sit and watch. The choice is yours."

"Kadan, must you be so stubborn!"

"Well, I learned from the best now didn't I." She smiled and waved the bag of cookies at him while walking away. Before she turned her back on him, she saw a hint of a smile.

Leah walked back to the rest of her companions and could see Zevran had begun playing the lute and Lelianna was prancing around with Oghren. Such a sight to see, funny as it may be, Leah was very happy to see her companions enjoying themselves for at least one night. The dreaded blight was upon them and here they were having a blast. Friendship had always been key to her life and she knew right then and there that these friendships would last a lifetime.

As she stood there admiring her companions, she felt the cookie bag snatched right out of her hands. Sten had crept up on her without her knowing.

"I had no idea how sneaky you could be Sten."

Sten smiled, actually smiled and said, "well, I learned from the best didn't I." Leah laughed as he began munching on the cookies and had a seat next to Zevran whom was very surprised to see the Qunari sitting next to him. Leah looked at her companions one more time with true happiness and this gave her the confidence that she needed to defeat the archdemon. If all didn't go well in the very near future, she will be glad she had this one night with her friends.


End file.
